


Prompt 1 - Feral Child - Dave

by Dehmer



Series: Prompts/Boredom/GO AWAY WRITER'S BLOCK [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cure?, I dare you to write, IDEFK anymore, In process of curing?, Prompt Fill, Writer's Block, concrit welcome, feral child, someone take the tags box away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dehmer/pseuds/Dehmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is a feral child with wings and a hunt goes terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 1 - Feral Child - Dave

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored and decided to try writing again. Looked fro a prompt and found Idareyoutowrite's prompt 'Feral Child'. Sounded fun. Not sure if this will ever be finished or wat so don't expect crap from me right now.
> 
> Gomen to all my readers of Y&B. I'm still planning on getting through it. Currently going through plotline.

“I dare you to write about feral children

Be creative! Ideas about children being raised by animals have been passed through tales long before the span of written history. Examples range from the tale of Remus and Romulus founding Rome to Tarzan and Mogli from Disney to actual events in which children have lived in the wild for spans of time or, heartbreakingly, have been neglected to the point where they never learned social skills or speech. Which type of case is your character put through? Is their story happy or sad? Are they rehabilitated into human culture?

Think outside the box!

If you’re brave enough to post, don’t forget to tag **I dare you to write**  and indicate whether or not concrit is welcome.”

Apparently, having wings is not fucking welcomed in the societal world. What does the freak know? He was only pretty much ABONDONED at birth. He's pretty sure of that. No family, no searching, and from what his guardian has told him, no one around. No humans, no life, not even the weird feathers humans are able to put in and pull out on a whim. Weird nasty fuckers. Who would pull out their feathers if it wasn't already damaged? Even more so is the fact that they can put them back in? What the hell? He's glad he wasn't raised in their arms. He would never have been able to take it there. His parents probably weren't able to take it with him there so he likes to think he's right with his assumption.

Perched on the tall red wood branches and lost in his thoughts like he is, Dave is surprised when his guardian lands next to him and shoves him with his side, leaving the white-tailed eagle winged human to squawk in annoyance. Did the other really have to do that? What the shit man. What. The. Shit.

'Why did you do that?' Dave twitters. His guardian pretends to preen the inside of his perpetually impeccable wings. The human can practically hear the silent glee. The albino eagle lowers his wing and settles, easily answering back.

'You looked a little lost there chick. As much as I so _obviously_ hate you, I find it hard to ignore the fucking look of simpleton without messing their shit up.'

'Shut up DS.' The bird softly screeches, eyes narrowed.

'Just get your ass moving already. There's been a mouse perfectly sitting there for nearly seventeenth of a sunpassing.'

The hybrid snaps his reddened gaze over the ground, searching and _oh, he's right how did I miss that?_

He gently readies himself, sitting on the paws of his feet. He watches closely and DS is thankfully silent. Quickly, he's diving and pouncing.

In retrospect, he wonders how he didn't smell the others scent. In retrospect, he thinks he's a fucking idiot. IN RETROSPECT, he's more than an idiot he's a 'STUPID MORON WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING?!?!' But that's only if you can understand Dabe's albino white-tailed eagle guardian, DS.

A sound reverberates from the side as soon as he's halfway towards the ground, making the mouse scurry off and leaving Dave to land onto the ground, taloned, black-feathered hands hitting the spot where his previous prey was. He gives off a warning scree as soon as he lands, head snapping towards the sound's origin and freezing, wings fanning out in an attempt to make himself seem larger. Confuse the enemy like DS taught him. The bird himself is deathly silent, not wanting to abandon the young chick he had taken in as a newborn hachling. He watches with a critical eye, prepared to swoop down and attack the other to allow a quick escape. All his body feathers poof up when he spies the blond, hat-wearing human and he caws, loud.

'GET AWAY DAVE!' DS screams. The avian human either ignores him or feels it's too dangerous to move yet. It doesn't seem to matter for the human freezes as well as soon as he out past the foliage.

Dave stays as still a possible, face expressionless as the human stops and stares. Dave wants to growl like his friend Jade and her guardian wolf, Bec, taught him but his earliest teachings from DS are the only one's that come to mind immediately. Its only after a beat or two that he does take Jade's past advice and growls. He grins as it forces the other a step back. The grin falters and quickly disappears.

Those kind of things always felt weird to him.

The human says something and Dave hisses like the Bobcat Nepeta taught him and it earns him a gasp. It does not earn him another step back which irks him. He feels like running now and it seems like the human notices this as he somehow DISAPPEARS and pops back up right behind him like those GODDAMNED MOLES. SHIT!

He squawks and cries out as he's grabbed from behind, trapping his wings and arms against him and Dave _writhes_. He doesn't want to die! He doesn't want to be taken from his home like all those others have been! He hasn't done anything wrong even! He's been avoiding the areas the humans frequent, kept out of the garbage unlike the raccoons, stayed out of sight unlike the foxes and bears, and hasn't attacked any of the one's that came near his and DS's nest like the wolves have!!

He cries and howls in relief when he hears DS's answering call. Even more so when he realizes its source is coming closer, not staying stationary. The human yells and lets one arm around Dave go to swat at the bird. Big mistake! Dave pushes his now freed wing back and out in a flapping motion. It dislodges the human's footing and forces him off, his grip not strong enough anymore. DS gives a hoot of victory, already out of the way of the human's hurtful hands. Its for naught though.

Dave goes to run to take flight but the human does his disappearing act and turns up right in front of Dave, forcing the red-eyed hybrid to crash into the broad chest, no way to get away now. Dave cries out the same time DS does but he doesn't come closer, knowing he wouldn't get away uninjured this time. Besides, the human has plenty of cuts from the bird's talons.

The human speaks again and there is only a couple words Dave understands from picking things up from various humans.

“.....found.....my brother.....lost....dead.......gone.....” Dave can't pick up the rest and he feels like he doesn't want to. DS on the other hand seems to understand perfectly and screeches in outrage.

'MY KIN!!!! LEAVE HUMAN!!!!!' The eagle screams and goes back down. His legs are caught in a single hand while he keeps Dave's wrists in the other.

“........take....back home.....me......I?” DS screams in indignation and Dave cries and cries trying to push away.

'JADE!!!!' he crows. 'KARKAT!! NEPETA!!! HELP!!!!!!!!'

No one answers.

That hurts him more than it should.


End file.
